Hell
Hell is the realm of the afterlife where those unrepentent mortals who committed sin are sent to be tortured as punishment for eternity. Composed of nine circles, the Inferno is strictly Lucifer's realm. Each circle acts as a prison for souls who committed certain sins and are punished poetically in death. Dante Hell ' ' Main page: Shores of Acheron The Shores of Acheron are the outer edges of Hell. The shades that lie on its shores lived life with niether fame or infamy. Denied Paradise they are not required to enter Hell. The Nine Circles Limbo Limbo is the first circle of the Inferno proper. Limbo is on the outer boundary of Hell, just across the river Acheron. Here lie those who were not sinful, but did not have the proper portal of faith. Therefore they reside in a deficient copy of Heaven. Lacking a baptism they lacked the hope for something greater than themselves. Lust Below Limbo is the second circle of Hell, Lust. In this circle the carnal damned are punished in an endless tempest of fierce winds representing the power of lust to blow one about aimlessly and needlessly. Within it lies Cleopatra, who rules over the shades atop The Carnal Tower with her lover Marc Anthony. Gluttony below lust is the third circle,gluttony, where the gluttonous souls lie in a vile slush produced by ceaseless foul, icy rains, symbolising the cold, empty sernsuality of their lives. The circle is guarded by the three-headed guard dog, Cerberus. Beyond The Great Worm is the cold valley of rain and mud, and the Hall of Gluttons,where even the royalty and high status indulged food and drinks in life. they're constantly devoured and excreted by several gluttons for eternity Greed below gluttony is the fourth circle, Greed. those whose attitude toward material goods deviated from the appropriate mean are punished.including avarice,who hoarded possessions,and the prodigal,who squandered them. Within the circle are occupants who are boiled alive in molten gold below, condemned for hoarding too closely or spending too freely with riches. Here Plutus, God of Wealth resides, along with Lady Fortune. Anger below greed is the fifth circle, Anger.in the The River Styx, the wrathful fight each other on the surface, and the sullen lie gurgling beneath the water, withdrawn "into a black sulkiness which can find no joy in god or man or the universe". guarded by Phlegyas, he transports anyone across the poisoness river. Beyond the river lies a city of fire and brimstone, the gates of Dis. Heresy Below Anger is the sixth circle of Hell, Heresy. Within the infernal City of Dis are the shades who either denied the existence of God and the soul after death or who worshipped false idols and devils. In this nether-hell, Pagans, the followers of Epicurus, and atheists are burned in sealed coffins for all eternity, or at least until God sees fit to absolve them. Violence Below Heresy is the seventh circle of Hell, Violence. This circle is separated into three parts: Violence against others, Violence against the self, and Violence against God. Those who acted with violence against others are boiled in the river of blood (The Phlegethon). Those who committed suicide, or violence against themselves, are placed as part of the Wood of the Suicides condemned to writhe in eternal pain as gnarled trees. Having willingly given up their old bodies they are denied a new one in death. Finally, those who showed violence against God are placed in the harsh region of the Abominable Sands. Fraud Below Violence is the eighth circle of Hell, Fraud. Fraud is an extremely dark place that holds those guilty of deliberate, knowing evil, who used lies and deception for personal gain. This circle is divided into ten ditches, known collectively as the Malebolge and individually as Bolge, each holding a different type of liar and each with a different form of punishment. The ten ditches of Fraud are: # Panderers and Seducers: - forced to march in endless circles by whip wielding demons. # Flatters - submerged in human excrement. # Simony - placed head first into holes resembling baptismal fonts with flames applied to the soles of their feet. # Diviners - heads twisted backwards so they can no longer see what lies ahead. # Politicians - submerged in boiling tar and pitch. # Hypocrites - forced to march wearing cloaks of lead painted with gold. # Thieves - repeatedly bitten by serpents whose poison transforms their bodies into grotesque shapes # Evil Counselors - eternally set on fire, appearing as nothing more than pillars of fire. # Sowers of Discord - eternally attacked by a sword wielding demon who hacks them apart only for their wounds to heal and be hacked apart all over again. # Falsifiers - infected with various painful diseases and infections Treachery Below Fraud is the ninth circle of Hell, Treachery. This is the deepest and blackest circle, where the traitorous shades are punished, eternally frozen in ice unable to move. The final circle is literally Hell frozen over. Along with the traitors, the giants of old are condemned here as well, including Ephialtes and Typhon. At the bottom of Treachery lies Lucifer, trapped in the frozen Lake Cocytus from the waist downwards. The futile beating of his wings causes an icy wind, which combined with the tears he sheds only further trap him in the ice. Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of the Afterlife